The primary goal of this protocol is to delineate the synchronizing effects of exposure to exercise and darkness on the human circadian system and to test the hypothesis that additive effects of adequately timed exposure to pulses of bright light, darkness and exercise may result in large and rapid phase-shifts of human rhythms.